The present technology relates to a liquid crystal display device, manufacturing method of the same and electronic equipment having the same.
An FFS (Fringe Field Switching) LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panel is known as a horizontal field LCD panel. An FFS LCD panel has found application in portable electronic equipment such as mobile phones thanks to widespread use of such electronic equipment. Portable electronic equipment is often used outdoors, and a user of such equipment has opportunities to view a display screen of the portable electronic equipment through polarized sunglasses. At this time, if the FFS LCD panel has a linear polarization characteristic, and if a transmission axis of the polarized sunglasses and that of the FFS LCD panel are 0 and 180 degrees or 90 and 270 degrees, the user (viewer) may find it difficult to view the display screen.
As a measure intended for polarized sunglasses, a phase difference plate may be provided to change linear polarization into circular polarization. However, this leads to a larger module thickness and higher cost.
For this reason, an LCD panel has been proposed in which a rubbing direction is set to be other than a direction parallel or orthogonal to a pixel arrangement direction, and in which a transmission axis of a polarizing element is oriented in the same direction as the rubbing direction. Such an LCD panel can contribute to reduced decline in brightness for the viewer wearing polarized sunglasses without providing a phase difference plate.
For more information, the reader is suggested to refer to documents such as Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-288604.